Dipper's Bubble
by justalittlelemony
Summary: Little tiny AU that fits within canon. What if Dipper had been the one that Bill had locked in the bubble? Mabel learns more about her Mystery Twin, and more about their relationship. Rating may change; I'm just making this up as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Nothing is really needed to know for this story, it's just sort of a "what if Dipper was put inside of the bubble instead of Mabel".**

 **Concerning my other fic, A Price Worse Than Death in the Teen Titans section, I am still leaving it up for debate, but I don't think I'll be continuing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

Dipper ran outside as fast as he could. He could hear Grunkle Ford yelling for him to come back, but he continued running. Mabel was in danger.

The moment Dipper had realized that the backpacks had been switched, he had sprinted into the woods. The rift had broken; there was nothing they could do about that. But there was no way Dipper was going to let Bill hurt his sister.

He made it to the clearing just in time to see Bill snap his fingers, making Mabel fall to the ground, unconscious. He moved his finger up, and Mabel's limp form followed, as if she were a puppet.

Dipper grabbed a small rock at the foot of a tree and, in an attempt to keep Bill's focus off of Mabel, threw it at the demon.

The demonic triangle dropped Mabel's body, and slowly turned towards Dipper. Dipper's eyes widened in fear, since having Bill's full attention when he's angry can be quite terrifying.

"Pine Tree! I'm glad to see ya! Isn't it beautiful!" He said, pointing to the giant tear in the sky, which was pouring out thousands of monsters.

"I gotta say, this is all thanks to your family. Stanford helped me create the portal, his brother was somehow smart enough to recreate it, and Shooting Star over there-" He thrust a thumb back to where Mabel was laying. "-she probably helped me most of all!"

"She was dumb enough not to shut down the portal when she had the chance. That really made you distrust her, which is why you didn't tell her about the rift!" Dipper felt a wave of guilt. "Heck, she just straight up _handed_ me the rift. Just for a few more weeks of precious summer."

"Ya know, I'm happy you're here. I was going to take Shooting Star here with me, but since it seems you didn't tell her anything, taking you sounds like a much better idea." And before Dipper could run, Bill had snapped his fingers, leaving him a state of unconsciousness.

 **Did ya like it? Please leave a comment, you have no idea how motivating comments can be, and even if they're criticisms, they are very helpful and help improve my writing. So please leave a comment, like the story if you want more Gravity Falls fics, follow the story for updates on this story, and follow me for more of my stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of ideas for this chapter.**

 **But first, let me respond to the comments:**

 **Gamer Guy aka. Batman:** I'm sorry that you feel like you need to scrap your entire work because I decided to create a similar story. But in all honesty, there are so many fics on this site that have very similar plots, not to mention titles. Just because I wrote a fic about the same topic as you did doesn't mean there can only be one. There are already fics with this plot on the site. I would honestly love to read your take on Dipper's Bubble.

 **jord477:** THANK YOU SO MUCH!

 **Twiwrite in the Sky:** Thanks! I hope I do it justice.

 **LittleAmberAmethyst:** You'll find out soon enough! Thanks for the feedback!

 **RasenganFin:** Doing it right now!

 **The Cowardly Christian:** Thanks!

 **Wishmaker1028:** Thanks for the follow my dude!

 **ReviewQueen:** Oh yeah there's more!

 **Guest:** I'll try and make it as interesting as possible.

 **Ok, well let's deal with what you all are here for: the story. I went a few directions with this chapter before settling on one, and at the very least, I think it'll be different than what you were expecting. Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, everything that happened to Dipper during Weirdmaggedon leading up to the bubble has happened to Mabel. So we are at the point where Mabel, Wendy, and Soos have all entered the bubble.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

The first thing Mabel noticed was feeling lighter than air. The young girl felt as though she was flying, floating even. But that feeling didn't last long. It was soon replaced by an awareness of panic, as her stomach dropped and her body cut through the air.

She was falling.

Terror seized the twelve-year-old as her arms flailed in the air. Mabel let a tiny shriek escape before somersaulting into a hill. She groaned, but unfortunately for her, began rolling down. At last, she reached the bottom, rolling onto her stomach. She didn't move; her entire body ached from slamming into the ground and then taking a tumble down a ridiculously steep ridge. Not only that, but she couldn't remember why exactly she did all of that.

Mabel had a vague memory of what had happened beforehand (the fuzziness in her head probably had something to with a new concussion that had spawned because of that gosh darn hill). She remembered some sort of crisis; something bad was happening, something really bad. Everything else was just flashes: someone she cared about being turned into gold, books being burned in the air, floating eyeballs kidnapping people, and looking for...

Mabel sat straight up as everything came flooding back to her. Weidmaggedon. Her fault. Grunkle Ford. Bill. Dipper.

Bill had trapped Dipper in some sort of bubble. Mabel had been spending the last few days trying to get to her brother, even bargaining with Gideon of all people to get to him. It had been the worst few days of her life. She had tried to help Grunkle Ford defeat Bill, but the demon turned him into gold right in front of her. The evil triangle also burned the journals, the only guides to the weirdness that is Gravity Falls. But none of this would have happened if it weren't for Mabel.

The moment she had awoken in the forest, she knew she had made a mistake. But as the events of Weirmageddon got worse and worse, Mabel couldn't help but feel more and more guilty. She had ruined so many people's lives because she was selfish. Because she had wanted more summer. Why, she was lucky she had friends like Wendy and Soos to...

Wendy and Soos.

Mabel had completely forgotten about the two people who had helped her reach the bubble and had entered with her. They were holding hands when they all walked in, so how come they didn't seem to be near her?

For the first time since she fell, Mabel took in her surroundings. She was in a pit, but there was no grass anywhere near her. To the side, Mabel could see the hill which she had fallen down from. It went up high and was much too steep to climb. The sky was dark, but in the distance, she could see a faint orange glow. Opposite to the hill was a wall of dirt, as tall as the hill, but going straight up into the air.

The pit wasn't only a pit, though. It seemed to also be some sort of path, winding around the bubble, bordered by the hill and wall. In the dim light, that was the most she could make out. Hopefully the fake sun would rise soon or something because there was no way Mabel would be able to find Wendy and Soos in this lighting, let alone Dipper. Not having an idea of anything else to do, she stood up and began following the path.

Her legs were still shaky from the fall, so she stabilized herself by putting her hand on the hill. She was slow, but she was making progress. As she walked, Mabel began to notice the flaws in her current plan to find Wendy and Soos and possibly Dipper. The biggest flaw being that she had absolutely no idea where she was going and was literally a little girl stumbling around in the dark.

But, as time passed, the orange glow in the sky became brighter, shedding more light for Mabel. Now that she could see better, it was clear that the path was curving. But she didn't care about that. Mabel was more focused on the lack of Wendy, Soos, or even Dipper that she had come across. Judging by how much the sky had brightened (she couldn't see a "sun" and besides, if there was one, it wouldn't actually be the sun) at least a few hours had passed since she had started walking.

A sudden scrape made her turn around.

There, standing right behind her was Dipper.

 **That's all for this chapter. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'm going to try and stick to a writing schedule this time, so hopefully the next one will be up soon. Please remember to comment. Comments were honestly part of the reason I finished this chapter. Like the story for more Gravity Falls fics, follow the story for updates, and follow me for more stories. See ya!**


End file.
